


Mini Smut Fics

by Lockandk3yfiction



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, not the sex but almost the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: I wanted to try to distract myself, so I am writing smut snippets for the day. Characters and pairings are likely to change but this may not be a long series.Chapter One - Gratsu





	Mini Smut Fics

“C-cold..!” Natsu shivered, cool finger tips pressing from the sides of his hips to cupping at his chest.

Natsu held his eyes tight, lips quivering as minty breathes puffed against the back his neck. The fingers that lingered on him lay for a moment, rubbing at Natsu’s nipples and eliciting a moan from the dragon slayer. They continued gently rub and pinch, the sensation causing Natsu to open his eyes and let out a gasp when he felt a slow leisure lick begin from between his shoulder blades and end promptly behind his ear.

Gray’s heavy panting mixed with Natsu’s as the ice-mage leaned over the other from behind. Deep groans and grunts filled the air when bum met groan, grinding against each other for pleasure. Gray growled.

“Natsu...”

“Ha... Gray...” Natsu’s fist thightened at the bedsheets, a grin painting his lips. “Ha... ah! If... If you don’t hurry it up, I might... have to be the one w-who to- ah!”

With a quick thrust from behind, Natsu halts in his words becoming overwhelmed with need and whimpers. Gray sneered, leaning further atop Natsu’s back. “We agreed it was my turn.”

With no more complaint, Natsu stayed face down on the bed, a shallow swallow in his throat. Nodding his head, Natsu groaned as Gray rutted against him, slow and agonizing.


End file.
